Broken
by hopesterocks
Summary: Naruto is abused by his boyfriend Gaara and escapes to Sasukes house. This story is old as rocks  Yaoi BoyxBoy SasuNaru GaaNaru  Seriously considering dropping this story, review if you want me to continue.
1. Chapter 1

I sit, frozen in this chair staring at what could only be described as the devil walking the earth. His flaming red hair resembled the fires blazing bright, and hot in the very pits of hell from which he came from. Sea foam eyes visually scanning over my body, almost as if this monster was drinking in every curve and scar. I wondered from time to time why I don't leave, why I don't just go back to Sasuke-teme and live with him as he had offered so many times in the past after seeing my bruises. I couldn't leave the monster had me chained here. He had me chained, bound and gagged by the unbreakable force of fear and love. Why couldn't I leave? Because I love him, and I am terrified of him.

Garra sat staring at the blond cowering on the chair across from him. He loved to see the smaller man tremble and loved seeing the look of terror that danced in his eyes.

"H-how was your day?" Naruto cautiously asked, hoping deep down that the red head sitting across from him had a good day. He knew, he knew that if the red head had a bad day all the frustrations from said day will be thrown at the small blonde.

"It was good." Gaara said smirking.

Naruto sighed in relief as he relaxed slightly. "Is there anything that you want for dinner?" He asked calmly.

"Kare Raisu.(1)" Garra simply said crossing his arms across his chest. "Naruto come here." He beckoned the blonde with one long pale finger. Naruto slowly stood up and shuffled over to the taller man. Garra roughly pulled the kit into his lap and crossed his hands across the blondes tattooed stomach ran his thumbs over the tan skin.

"Someone called for you today." Naruto stiffened. Someone broke a rule. "Why were they calling for you." Gaara growled lowly into the blondes ear.

"I-I don't know." Naruto whimpered, trying to stay strong.

"It better have not been that prick Sasuke. You know I don't like him." Garra said clenching his hands into fists on Naruto's tattooed stomach. The blonde shivered in fear and held the large pale hands resting on his stomach with his own small tan hands, caressing the pale flesh with his thumbs.

"Don't worry Gaara. I only love you.." Naruto mumbled, he knew the lines that the monster liked, they were forced and almost unrealistic.

Gaara shoved the blonde off of his lap and kicked him before he could get up. Naruto groaned in pain and closed his eyes waiting for the inevitable pain. A swift blow to the stomach was all he needed to feel like he was going to vomit.

"P-please G-Gara." He begged throwing his hands over his face. The sadistic red head pressed his foot against the top of the blondes head.

"I could crush your pretty little head all over my carpet right now if I wanted to." He growled putting a little bit more pressure on the tan flesh.

Naruto whimpered and his eyes started watering, he picked himself up as tears welled spilled out of the cerulean orbs.

"Stop crying. It disgusts me." The red head coldly stated kicking the vulnerable blonde in the ribs.

Naruto coughed trying to catch his breath as the red head kicked him mercilessly.

"Tell. Them. Not. To. Call. You." He growled landing a kick in the blondes chest every time he muttered a word. Dark purple bruises blossomed on Naruto's tan chest, marking his flesh scars and old bruises decorated the petite mans chest arms and legs. Gaara shoved Naruto against the wall and kissed him with brute forces, bruising his already puffy lips, nibbling on them, not asking for entrance to the warm cavern, but demanding it. The blonde trembled hoping it would be over soon, Gaara shoved the blonde against the wall again before his phone went off. The monster stopped what he was doing and answered it.

"What." There was someone on the other line trying to get the homicidal red head to go somewhere with them.

"I'll be there in 15 minutes." Was all the monster said before hanging up his phone. The blonde cowered waiting for another blow but it never happened.

"I'm going out to the bar with Neji. I will be back later baby." He whispered lovingly into the blondes ear and kissing him on the forehead.

"Why do I love him so much?" The only question, the question had no answer. Maybe it was because he liked it rough, or maybe he was afraid to leave. Either way, Naruto was planing on leaving. He was leaving tonight.

Well there's my first chapter :D Wow I have been procrastinating about writing in general for wayyyy to long, I've been meaning to take down my original posts and re-doing them, Its been a really rough week, my close friend committed suicide and I was devastated I went to her viewing and her funeral and I couldn't stop crying and I started writing a story on my computer and this is the sick love child of it haha. I will post the next chapter soon-ish and I shall be adding stories from my many many many journals (Some of them from the eighth grade, wow I was a pervert then too lol) but thanks for reading my story :D


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters D:

He left. He was gone, at least for an hour or two. I ran to the front door and tried opening it he locked it, and only he has the key.

"Shit." The blonde muttered under his breath trying to find another way to get out. He ran to the fire escape and tried opening the window. It wouldn't budge, Naruto looked along the window pane and saw nails sticking out at odd angles. The bastard nailed the window shut keeping the blonde trapped in the small apartment. Naruto kicked the wall next to the window frustratingly, he wiped hot tears off of his face with his sleeve before his face turned stoney. He walked into the kitchen and opened one of the drawers. He shoved his hand into the rolling wooden box, after blindly groping for a few moments he pulled out a silver roll of tape. Duct tape. The blonde grinned and took it back to the window laying it neatly on the sill. He quickly walked into the bedroom and grabbed a few of the clothes he was allowed to wear. Under Garra's rules he was allowed to only wear dark colors so he wouldn't attract attention. No skin showing, which meant long sleeves and jeans even in the summer. No symbols and definitely no tank tops or shorts, which indecently were the blondes favorite clothes to wear. The only time he was allowed to show his skin was when he was showering, sleeping, or what the monster like to call "Making love." Naruto only saw it as a cheap fuck because the red head didn't have to pay for it.

_Flashback_

He was shoved roughly against the bed. A warm mouth biting and nipping harshly against his flesh. I tried to push him off but he wouldn't budge.

"Stop fucking moving." The red head growled as he attacked the blondes neck once again making several large dark purple hickeys. Naruto whimpered and moaned quietly, Garra's mouth latched onto the blondes and a hot wet tongue slid over the kit's bottom lip demanding entrance. Naruto kept his mouth firmly shut. The bastard jammed his long, cold, pale fingers underneath the blondes rib cage making him cry out in pain and when he did Gaara shoved his tongue into the moist cavern.

_Present day_

Naruto shuddered at the memory while he looked at the bed. He used to be so nice. So sweet. So loving. The blonde shoved the few pairs of clothes that he had into a bag and slung it over his shoulder. The memory still flashing fresh now in his mind. He tried shaking his head but the memory refused to go away, refused to let him forget.

_Flashback_

Gaara roughly kissed Naruto on his mouth invading the moist cavern with his tongue. The blonde started to moan into the kiss, he hated himself for it. The man was a monster but he was a dominate lover, and the blonde loved it. The red head ran his long pale fingers up the kit's lithe body and tweaked the small pert nipples, rubbing the nub between his forefinger and thumb. Naruto arched his back and moaned wantonly Gaara smirked as he ran a trail down the blondes jaw line with his tongue.

"No matter how much I touch you, you're still so damn sensitive."

_Present Day_

Naruto rubbed his chest with the back of his knuckles as he tapped an X across the window. He punched the glass as hard as he could in the center of the X and pushed the broken glass that was now stuck to the tape out onto the fire escape. He took in a deep breath and took one last look into the apartment that he was leaving behind. All the memories, good or bad, now left behind. The blonde took one last look down the hallway before leaving. He looked at the bed one last time before sliding out the window.

(LEMON IS IN THE FLASH BACK RIGHT DOWN THERE! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!)

_Flashback_

Gaara pulled the blondes pants off as he slid out of his boxers. He trailed his long pale fingers up Naruto's seemingly hairless thighs before he shoved three of those cold pale fingers into the blondes mouth. Naruto swirled his tongue around the appendages coating them in saliva. Warm sticky saliva. Gaara smirked and slowly inserted on finger into the tight ring of flesh that was the blondes entrance. Naruto whimpered and closed his eyes tight. No matter how many times he and Gaara had "made love" or at least that's what the monster liked to call it. Naruto hated the red haired man, in his eyes he was a monster. But he loved him. The blonde was brought back to reality when Gaara roughly inserted another finger and scissored them.

"Pay attention damn it." Gaara growled into the kits ear. Naruto whimpered and tensed up against the intrusion, and clenched the bed sheets underneath him into his small fists.

"If you relax this will be more enjoyable for us baby." Gaara said kissing the blonde on his mouth lovingly, running his tongue on the kits puffy bottom lip. Naruto opened his mouth and fought against the red head for dominance in the heated kiss. Gaara growled in the back of his throat and pushed the blondes tongue out of the way as he explored the smaller mans mouth. Naruto arched his back into the kiss as the red head added the third finger, twisting the fingers and scissoring them back and forth stretching the ring of tight flesh. Heat enveloped the three fingers as the red head started to pull them out. The blonde whimpered at the loss of the fingers but it was quickly replaced with something bigger. The kit cried out but was silenced again with Gaara's mouth, the sinful mouth moved downward from the blondes swollen lips to make large, dark, and purple love bites all over the kits neck and collar bone. The monster started to move, no warning for the blonde. He just did it, Naruto cried out once again but the yelp gurgled down and turned into a moan as the red head hit a bundle of nerves that made Naruto see white.

"God you're so fucking tight." Gaara growled into the blondes ear, but it went unheard due to the blonde clutching the sheets for dear life. They went on the only sounds were moans, and the sound of skin against skin. The sounds of possession that the red head would growl, saying:

"No one else is allowed to touch you like this!"

"You're mine!"

"I own you!"

Naruto didn't hear these until it was too late.

_Present Day_

The blonde wandered cautiously down the street, trying to blend in to the best of his abilities, he was terrified that he would be found by the monster. He didn't want to go back to that life. He just wanted to be with Sasuke. He wanted to be happy again. Naruto sniffled fresh tears threatening to spring up, he couldn't just show up unannounced, and what if Sasuke-teme had someone over. Naruto pulled out his cellphone and his hands started trembling he was about to break one of the biggest rules. No calling people other than Gaara, and Absolutely NO calling Sasuke. The blonde punched in the numbers for the ravens cell phone number and called him. After several rings the teme picked up.

"Hn."

"Sasuke-t-teme?" The blonde stuttered trying not to cry. It had been weeks since he heard the mans voice. He missed him so much.

"Naruto?" Sasuke asked worriedly.

"Sasuke I left Gaara." Naruto sniffled fear evident in his voice.

"Where are you I'm coming to get you." The raven demanded.

"By the movie store where we met." Naruto said remembering how he met the other man.

"I'll be there in 10 minutes." After Sasuke said that the dial tone rang into the kits ears. He was going to be safe. He was getting away but then his world came crashing down around him when he saw the monster come out of the bar next to the movie store.

Well dearies, I'm sorry if this chapter sucks... I went away for the weekend and actually went to the Eastern State Penitentiary Haunted House! It was soooo freaking cool, no joke if you have the chance go to it I highly recommend it! Oh noes what is poor Naruto going to do? Mwuhahahaha I love leaving you guys at a cliffhanger it makes you come back to read this :D Haha I am litterally typing this in the back seat of a car on my way home from Philly lol gotta love laptops :3 I hope you enjoyed this kinda bad chapter and reviews would be much appreciated because I love reading them, because I continued writing this story because of all the reviews that I got! I would add a dedication to my favorite comments but alas there is no internets int the back seat of a Honda D: So thank you guys for commenting and don't forget to review and subscribe and all that fun stuff! :3

-Hopesterocks


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer!- I don't own the characters

Chapter 3 Broken

He was going to be safe. He was getting away but then his world came crashing down around him when he saw the monster come out of the bar next to the movie store.

Naruto panicked, his heart rate increased and a cold sweat broke out on his forehead. This monster, was dangerous and the blonde had broken the major rules. He had called Sasuke and that alone would get him beaten, not only that, he broke another rule. He left the apartment, and on top of that, he left the apartment to see Sasuke. Sea foam eyes drunkenly glared at the blonde and started marching towards him. Naruto panicked and tried to disappear into the crowd, blood seemed to freeze in his veins when he felt someone following him. Sasuke save me.

A blue BMW sped through town, driver paying no mind to speed limits. No police sirens went off why would they need too pull over the wealthiest man in Japan when he could just bribe them? Obsidian eyes softened when he saw a bright blonde mess of hair trying in vain to blend in, his eyes narrowed when he saw a mess of short red hair walk up behind the blonde and drag him into an ally way. Blood froze and seemed to stop coursing in his veins when he watched his best friend be dragged into an ally way by his abusive fuck of a boyfriend. Red filled his vision and his lip turned down into a snarl. He had to save his best friend, that would soon be his lover.

A sick feeling twisted in the bottom of Naruto's gut when he felt a someone yank him into a ally way, looking over his shoulder he saw long pale fingers wrapped around his shoulder, a brief sigh of relief escaped his bruised lips.

"Sasuke?" He asked turning around hope filled blue eyes looked to see who was pulling them but they filled with fear when they saw hate filled sea foam eyes.

"Your beloved _Sasuke _isn't here to save you this time, you little bitch." Gaara spat out Sasuke's name with venom laced in every word of the sentence. The red head slammed the blonde against the cool bricks on the side of the building shoving him up the wall so they were eye level.

"Did I say you could leave? Well did I? Gaara yelled into Naruto's face, the blonde could almost taste the whiskey and Sake on his breath.

"You will never leave me." The red head growled into the blondes ear biting down harshly on the junction between his neck and shoulder.

Naruto cried out in pain as he felt the others teeth sink into his skin. The red head was harshly ripped off of the blonde and Naruto slid down the wall and landed in some trash bags below. He looked up to see Sasuke, his savior throwing the red head down the ally way. The raven haired man picked up the bruised petite blonde and held him to his chest.

"Good thing I got here early huh?" Sasuke chuckled into the blondes ear. A wave of relief created a small smile on Naruto's face. Gaara staggered to his feet and swung his fist at Sasuke.

"How dare you touch whats mine." Gaara growled as he reached for the blonde, yanking him out of the ravens clutches.

"I am not yours!" Naruto yelled trying to pull of the strong grip that the red head had on his upper arm.

"If you know whats good for you, you will be quiet. Now." Gaara snarled glaring at Sasuke sobering up quickly. Sasuke glared with equal intensity at the red headed man.

"Let him go Gaara." Sasuke snarled making his glare more intense Naruto whimpered the grip on his arm growing more and more painful.

"Let me go Gaara were over!" Naruto said lowly. That sentence threw Gaara over the edge he gripped the blondes arm tighter than ever before and there was a sick crack. A crack that broke the silence, it echoed off of the brick walls as Naruto screamed out. He dropped to his knees tears spilling out of his cerulean blue eyes. Blind rage, red, that's all Sasuke could see as he lunged at the red head punching his face until the red head lost conciseness. Silent tears slid down the blondes face as he clutched his broken upper arm.

"Teme, do you think I could get a lift to the ER?" Naruto awkwardly laughed as he scratched the back of his head with his uninjured arm.

"Dobe." Sasuke rolled his eyes and helped the blonde to his feet. He stretched out his hand and ran his long pale fingers through the unruly locks of soft, spiky, blonde, hair. The blonde leaned into the hand and the raven tucked him into his side. It almost seemed like a match made in haven the way he perfectly fit into his side, almost like a puzzle and only this blonde fit. Sasuke took off his jacket and draped it over Naruto's shoulders.

"Thanks teme..." Naruto said quietly "Can I do any thing to pay you back?" Naruto asked turning his big blue eyes to look at the raven.

"_Just stay by my side. Stay with me and don't go back to that bastard again."_ Sasuke desperately wanted to say but all he could choke out was, "Hn."

"Teme." Naruto smiled his signature smile and lightly punched the ravens arm. As both of them walked away neither of them noticed that a pair of rage filled sea foam eyes had snapped open.

Oooooh whats poor Naruto going to do? I have to leave this at cliff hangers because I need to make you read my shitty stories bwuahahahahahahahaha. Review this because it makes me happy! Oh and favorite story and story alert and favorite author and all that fun stuff! Oh and if you have any good ideas for this please please please let me know because I dont know what to have happen next and all that fun stuff so let me know! Okay this sucked pretty hard core... I started working myself into a rut so I decided to just cut it short because I started making Sasuke all fluffy and it made me want to vomit, So again I'm sorry if this sucks because I know full well that it does... I shall hopefully be posting every other Monday.

Inner chibi "Shouldn't you be working on your English homework? Like your SAT vocab journal? Or your cornell notes on Dr. Jackal and Mr. Hyde?

Me "Pshhhh it can wait"


	4. Chapter 4

Blind rage danced in green eyes like a sick Ballet, swirling and spinning right down to the pit of his gut. It coiled like a snake poised and ready to attack at the nearest movement. That bastard had no right to take his angel. Naruto was his, he was going to get his blonde back if it was the last thing he did. Gaara wiped off some of the blood and drool that had trailed down his chin and then spat out the rest that had collected in his mouth. He stood up slowly and started walking away. He would get Naruto back into his arms again. Where he belonged, the red head didn't care if he had to kill Sasuke and chain Naruto to the floor if he had too. He wouldn't let the bastard win.

Page break.

Trees zoomed past the window as the car drove further and further out of the city and into the country side. Colors started to dance past the window and merge into splotches of greens, browns, and the occasional gap between trees that showed the bright blue sky. Naruto sighed contentedly, the first time in over a year that he could relax. He rested his cheek on the cool glass of the car window and glanced at Sasuke through the reflection.

"Where are we going Sas?" Naruto asked, using the ravens nickname, looking at the other man with wide, curious eyes.

Sasuke kept looking at the road his hands tightening slightly on the steering wheel.

"The vacation house." Sasuke said calmly, trying not to lash out at the blonde, because of the anger he felt towards Gaara.

Naruto knew that Sasuke's vacation was out of Japan and close to Osaka he relaxed in his seat and tried to find a comfortable position to sleep in for the long drive. Tan lids started to feel heavy and started to droop over bright cerulean orbs. But every time the blonde started to fall asleep, angry sea foam eyes clouded his dreams and shook him awake. Those anger filled eyes, green with anger swirling within them, his harsh threats would fill his head, like cotton blocking out any other sounds. Blue eyes snapped back open once again, a fruitless war for sleep had begun once again. Sasuke glanced over at the blonde and watched his disturbingly rhythmic sleeping pattern: eyes would droop close, he would toss and turn, he would snap awake, and it would start all over again. Pale fingers reached out and gently wound themselves into blonde locks. Naruto stilled and then fell asleep.

Page Break

(Naruto's Dream)

White, white on white, white walls. White floors. White ceiling. Just white. Naruto couldn't tell if he had gone blind or if he was trapped in a room. A god awful white room. Invisible fingernails trailed over the expanse of tan ski making angry red welts in their wake. And then a voice with no owner shuddered through Naruto's system, rocking his very core.

"I love you baby." The voice resonated through the blonde making him shiver in delight, but then the hand slapped him. The harsh smack changed the dream. He knew this place all too well. It was the bedroom that he and Gaara had shared just a day before all of this. A hot moist tongue ran over the blondes chest stopping briefly to suckle on a dusky pink nipple. White teeth grabbed the nub and pulled gently making Naruto arch his back briefly moaning quietly.

"You. Whore." Gaara balled a handful of blonde hair into his fist and slammed the back of Naruto's head into the headboard of the bed.

"No one will ever love you. You belong to me." The red head growled lowly into the blondes ear as he slapped him across the face, hard enough to leave a hand print. Those words echoed over and over again as Gaara plunged into Naruto and unrelentingly pounded in and out of him until the blonde bled. Red soon stained skin, like a toxin slowly spreading poisoning a body, the blood and the words poisoned Naruto's mind.

"You mean nothing."

"No one loves a monster."

"I hate you." 

"Oh god baby what did I do?"

"I never meant to hit you."

"I'm so sorry."

"I love you."

(End Dream)

Naruto snapped awake and looked around in fear of seeing sea foam green eyes glaring at him for waking up. Relief flooded over the blondes mind when he saw a road and a yellow meridian zooming in front of the car. A cool sweat created a light film over the blonde as he sighed and relaxed into his seat. The words still swirling around in circles.

"I hate you."

TIME SKIP BECAUSE I'M A LAZY BITCH.

Legs clothed in black dress pants crossed over each other, the were complimented by a wine colored dress shirt and a black tie. They seemed to fit in with the cherry wood of the furniture in a high end office. Pale fingers drifted briefly over files and documents sitting on the dark wood desk. The pale fingers trailed over to the intercom and buzzed in his next appointment. Black rimmed green eyes landed on the picture smiling up at him from the files. His blondes life sitting in a file in front of him. A soft knock alerted him of his appointment's arrival. The door swung open silently, a man with purple tattoos on his face entered the room. "You called me, Gaara?" He casually said as he sat down across from the sadistic red head. Gaara smirked and pushed the pile of files towards his brother.

"You remember Naruto, correct?" The red heads gravely voice cracked the silence like a whip.

"How could I forget?"

"Kankuro, I am not playing. Uchiha took him from me. That bastard should know his place and not touch what belongs to others." Gaara growled possessively. Kankuro nodded and picked up the files thumbing through them.

"When do you want him?" The brunette asked absent mindedly.

"Within the week. Not too soon, I don't want that Uchiha bastard to expect it."

Page Break

I am soooooo sorry that I haven't posted in god knows how long. I almost had the chapter done 2 weeks ago but my monster of a little brother decided to shut down my computer without saving anything so I was pushed back a lot and you know how the holidays are, I barely had any time to actually sit and finish out this chapter, so I hope you enjoyed! Rate and comment please! They're what make me actually want to post a new chapter! Just think of this as a belated Christmas Hanukah Kwanza / New Years present


End file.
